


A party like any and none

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Football, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation, Versión en español disponible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun's mother calls him to let him know that he must attend his little cousin's birthday. Jonghyun feels irritated, but with the help of his band partners, boredom is gone in a flash. <em>And if in the meanwhile he discovers some interesting things about himself, the better.</em><br/>Versión en español: http://amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=155527</p>
            </blockquote>





	A party like any and none

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Jonghyun, The Soccerbooter. (note: Soccerbooter is an invented translation of the spanish word "botinero", which is a person who dates a football player)  
> Hello birbs!! I wanted to write a Jongho, because I cannot find a lot of fics about that pairing. In this story there are some OCs, e.g.: Kim Kwanghoon, Jonghyun's cousin.  
> Happy reading!

"Come on, guys. You have to come with me. Do you really thing I'll be able to endure four hours of noisy kids running from here to there?"

"But, why are you dragging us to this?" answered an annoyed Kibum. "You're the one who has to go, not us."

"Yes," continued Jinki. "also, we have a lot of things to do here. We cannot be delayed anymore."

"What are y'all talking about?" spoke Minho while he entered the room.

"Who invited you?" spat Jonghyun in a feigned annoyed tone.

"Hey, I was just asking, dwarf." answered Minho in the same tone, and then they started a "cat fight". Jinki and Kibum just rolled their eyes, already used to that attitude the two had.

"Why does nobody want to come with me to the party?" said Jonghyun between laughs while they were in their "fight".

"Party? Did I hear 'party'?" Now it was Taemin's turn of getting in the conversation, who was in the other room and ran to the kitchen.

Jonghyun ceased the fight and got close to Taemin, encircling his shoulders with his arm in a feigned possessive gesture. When he saw this, Minho felt something inside his stomach twist.

"You see? This one from here..." He pointed at the maknae. "This one. This one is my friend." Taemin laughed and nodded. "And you all, who are you?"

Jinki made a "what the fuck?" gesture with a surprised expression and Kibum just snorted.

"Alright," said Taemin. "But where and what party is it?"

"Jonghyun has to go to a children party." answered Kibum. "Look at him! He's so excited I'm starting to get infected with his excitement!" he told him in a sarcastic tone.

"Already." ansered Jonghyun, trying to calm Key down. "It's tomorrow at five in the afternoon at the filling station near the railway.

"Okay," continued Taemin. "but why did your mother choose a place so..."

"Precarious?" said Key with no remorse.

"Hey, you cad." answered Jonghyun in an annoyed tone. "She wanted a simple place. Besides, it won't be dangerous for the kids to play football, 'cause it's divided from the place the cars pass by by a tape--"

"Football, you said?" intervened again Minho. That was what Jonghyun was waiting for.

"Yes, we're gonna play a match with the kids. Why? You wanna come?" said Jonghyun, concealing his interest, fighting the urge to show a smile.

"I'll have to think about it." answered Minho playing hard.

"Come on, Frog, I know you love football."

"Who you calling Frog, dwarf?"

"Well, who else, bigeye?" and with that they started fighting again while laughing until they fell to the floor.

"I'll go." said Taemin, rolling his eyes amusedly, and then he added, more excited than before: "There will be cake, right?"

"Of course it will," answered Jonghyun, still trying to do a wrestling hold on Minho. "Who do you take my mother for?" Then he addressed Minho, who still wanted to get free of his hold. "What do you say, Frog?"

"I say that first, you stop calling me Frog," said he. "and second, yes, I'll go."

"Great."

"Now get off me."

"No." and then he did a wrestling hold on him while the younger one was under him, impeding him from getting up and making the younger one's thigh hurt.

Minho surrendered like the wrestlers, hitting the floor repeated times.

"Enough, you make me hurt." he hissed between teeth.

Jonghyun freed him and got up, making a winner pose. Jinki rolled his eyes when he saw how childish his friends could be sometimes.

"I changed my mind." said Key. "I'll go."

"What are you? Bipolar?" answered Jinki.

"Of course not! Am I not allowed to change my mind?

"No, I guess," said the brown-haired man. "but we have to rehearse the choreography tomorrow. We can't get delayed no more."

"Oh, come on." answered the one with catlike eyes. "You are a stiff-necked."

Jinki growled annoyed and he finally surrendered. "Alright. We'll delay the rehearsal for the day after tomorrow."

"Does that mean you'll come too?" answered Jonghyun excited.

"Yes, but only for this time."

"Excellent! I'm sure Kwanghoon will be surprised when he sees the whole SHINee. He's a fan."

 

 

 

  
The next day, after getting prepared, everyone went to the filling station in Jonghyun's mother's car, who picked them up at their apartment they shared, because going in a limusine would be very striking.

As six people didn't fit in a car that was supposed for four (SHINee and Jonghyun's mother), that meant some of them had to sit on others. They arranged themselves as they could, although _accidentally_ Jonghyun had ended up sitting on Minho. Both of them tried not to give a lot of importance to this, but the truth was that there was something twisting inside Jonghyun's body. The closeness they had now was something different from the skinship he usually supported and also the 'fights' he had with Minho, but he tried to convince himself that it was only a coincidence that they had ended up situated that way.

That thought lasted until he felt Minho's hand on his thigh.

His eyes opened like plates but he got rid of this expression quickly. As they were sitting on the far side of the right back door and Minho was using his right hand, no one could see what was happening unless they looked carefully.

He tried to act as if nothing had happened. It didn't work, since Minho's hand was sliding slowly from his thigh to his hip. Jonghyun asked himself what the hell was going on inside Minho's mind to do that. He looked at the younger one who was under him on the sly, and saw that this one was looking through the right window as if nothing. _Son of a bitch_.

His feet squirmed restless. He didn't know what to do in a situation like that. He prayed so no one inside the car (and less than less his mother) saw what was happening.

Minho continued the trail with his hand until he got to the edge of Jonghyun's shirt. He used his thumb to lift his shirt just a little bit, and when he felt the direct contact Jonghyun felt colour reaching his face, when--

"Alright, we're here." said Jonghyun's mother.

The car stopped abruptly and by inertia everyone's bodies moved forward for a second, and in that moment Minho retired his hand from Jonghyun's hip as if nothing had happened.

Everyone undid their belts and got out of the car. Jonghyun was grateful for the fresh air that received him when he got out to clear his mind from what had just happened. Jonghyun's mother opened the trunk and everyone took out the gifts they had for Kwanghoon.

"It's there, let's go." and with that everyone walked up to the venue, near the petrol pumps, going under the tape that divided the kids' playing place and the place where cars passed by to refill petrol or nafta.

While they were walking, Jonghyun glared at Minho and this one just smiled at him mischievously. Key turned to look at the two of them with an "I know what you did" expression, and both of them turned their faces, uncomfortable.

"Hello, Ja Kyung, how have you been?" asked his mother to her younger brother, Kwanghoon's father.

"Fine, and you? Here's the snack table. Serve yourselves. The hamburgers are coming out in a bit." and with that he walked away to meet more guests.

Jonghyun walked up to where Kwanghoon was playing football with his friends, while the other members of SHINee followed him.

"I've been told someone here is turning ten today?" he said, addressing a surprised Kwanghoon, and some even more surprised kids approached them quickly.

"Yes, me!"

"Happy birthday!" said every member of SHINee at the same time.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" said Kwanghoon, amazed. "Did you all come?"

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you. Here's your gift." He gave him a book wrapped in gift paper.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it to know."

"Open it!" said a lot of children at the same time.

Kwanghoon opened it and discovered it was a book that contained photographies of different animal species.

"I know how much you like nature--"

He couldn't finish saying his phrase because Kwanghoon was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! It's the best gift I've ever been given!"

Jonghyun smiled and lifted his cousin in the air while this one laughed. Minho thought it was very sweet.

A small girl approached them with a little of shyness.

"Are you SHINee?"

They all nodded.

"They are SHINee!"

All children screamed with excitement and jumped happily. SHINee members laughed amused at this.

"You wanna join our match?" asked a brown-skinned boy.

"How can I resist?" answered Minho. He gave Kwanghoon his gift and ruffled his hair while this one laughed, and went to play with the kids that spread across all the place.

The other SHINee members gave Kwanghoon his gifts and this one thanked them. Jinki and Taemin went to the snack table and Key approached Jonghyun, who in that moment was watching the match. Rather, watching _someone_ in particular.

"What did you do?"

Key's voice drew Jonghyun out of his thoughts and made him jump.

"Who?"

"You and the Frog." In Jonghyun's face there was some nervousness.

"Why d'you say it?"

"You seemed very uncomfortable back there in the car. Besides, you've been looking at him as if you wanted to devour him. Why don't you do it at one?"

Jonghyun blushed up to his ears and brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing on his nail. A habit he had when he was nervous.

"Am I that obvious?" said he, nervous, giving another quick glance to Minho, who in that moment had just scored a goal and was celebrating with the kids.

"Yes! You see? There it is again, you just looked at him!" Key tickled him by poking him repeated times with his index finger. "You thought all that skinship with him went unnoticed?"

"Enough! You're tickling me!"

Suddenly, a colective " _oooh_ " from all kids and Minho was heard. Jonghyun and Kibum turned to see what had happened. It turned out that a girl had kicked the ball too hard and this had flown to the other side of the wall that divided the filling station with a closed terrain full of trees. The wall was at least three meters tall.

"I got this!" said Minho, and in that moment he did something impressive:

With the help of the Seul flag pole against the wall, he climbed this until he ended up sitting on the edge. Then he let himself fall to the side of the wooded terrain. His heroic manoeuvre would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the thunderous noise he made when he fall, followed by an "ouch".

Jonghyun worried about him.

"Is he hurt?"

Key elbowed him softly and wiggled his eyebrows many times insinuating.

" _Ay, is my boyfriend hurt? What will I do?_ " said he, trying to imitate Jonghyun's voice.

This one laughed and elbowed him back, saying "shh". Then he walked to the wall.

"Minho-ssi! Are you alright?"

"Yes, hyung. It was just a fall without style. There it goes."

Then the lost ball flew out over the wall and everyone present clapped and cheered.

"That was amazing, Minho-hyung." said Kwanghoon, getting close to the wall. "Now come and keep playing."

There was silence.

"Um, that's the problem, dongsaeng." started Minho. "I can't climb up."

Some kids laughed quietly. Jonghyun saw them and couldn't do anything, because how could he tell some kids to shut up? But then he saw Key laughing too, and elbowed him in a less friendly way than before.

"What?"

"It's not something to laugh about. He could be in real danger."

"Then, mister Choi," Jonghyun rolled his eyes amused by this. "go and save your true love."

"Well, already."

Jonghyun tried to do the same Minho did, and climbed like him from the pole until where he could, because then he slipped and fell with no grace to the floor. At least he hadn't climbed so high.

Key burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"How not?! You should have seen your face!" Key was practically tearing up from laughing.

Minho, who had heard the crash, worried about what could have happened on the other side of the wall.

"Hyung! What happened?"

"He tried to be a hero but he ended up like--!"

"Shh!" interrupted Jonghyun, and Key just started laughing again. "Hey, give me a hand here, cat." told him at the same time he got up.

Key ceased his laughter a little and understood what Jonghyun wanted. He helped him climb up by making a stair with his hands. Finally, Jonghyun ended up sitting on the wall.

"Try not to fall this time!"

"Shh!" said Jonghyun again. He didn't want to be ashamed anymore in front of the person he liked.

This time, it was Minho who laughed.

"You fell trying to climb up?" he asked him.

"No! Who do you think I am?"

"The first slice of the lactal bread." he told him, provoking him. Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "Alright. What have you planned to get me out of here?"

Jonghyun stopped to think a little and discovered he had thought of nothing to get him out of there.

Minho facepalmed himself.

"How about I help you propel yourself from here so you can sit on the wall?" asked Jonghyun.

"Won't it be a little dangerous?"

"Who do you take me for?"

"For the first slice of the--"

"Already!" interrupted Jonghyun. "Just do it."

Minho laughed a little and took Jonghyun's left hand. In doing so, they both felt some kind of electricity travel the place where they both touched.

Jonghyun tried to lift Minho with all the strength he had while this one put his other hand on the edge of the wall at Jonghyun's right side, but that wasn't enough, and in the next moment, they both fell to the floor. That mean Jonghyun had fell _on_ Minho.

"Damn, that must have been quite the fall." commented Key aloud, and then imagined the possible position in which both had ended up at the other side of the wall. He smiled mischeviously and giggled a bit. "Guys, this is not funny anymore. Get back already."

The other two hadn't listened to him, because they were recovering from the crash. Jonghyun got on all fours over Minho to see if this one had hurt himself or something.

Minho opened his eyes.

Jonghyun then realized the compromising position in which they were both in. He tried to say anything but nothing came out, some kind of "sorry", but he stayed static.

Minho looked at him with a kind of surprise, but didn't do any try to move.

"I-I'm sorry." finally said Jonghyun, and tried to get up, but something prevented him from doing so.

Minho had put a hand on Jonghyun's lower back, precluding any movement from him. Jonghyun trembled at this. The other hand slid up to the older one's head and started attracting him to the younger one's face.

—M-Minho...

Slowly, their bodies got closer until there was no more space between them, and Minho's lips found Jonghyun's, molding themselves as if they were made to be together.

Jonghyun answered to the kiss and lied on Minho, permitting him to keep caressing his body over his clothes. He gasped inside the kiss, and then their tongues joined this. Minho stroked the black hair and Jonghyun melt under his caresses. Minho's left hand was on the point of sliding under his shirt, when--

"My God." Key's irritated voice, who was sitting on the wall's edge, made them pull apart abruptly. "Really? In a kids' party? I can't believe you two."

They both looked at him with visible anxiety in their faces.

"Anyway. Here's a ladder." said Key while he put the mentioned on the wall. "Take all the time you want." he said while he turned to jump to the side of the filling station. "And if you want, the whole week."

Once Key disappeared from their sight, they both looked between themselves and laughed nervously. They used the ladder to climb up the wall and sat there. They didn't get down immediately.

They observed the kids, who were playing their football match. No one observed them both (except Key, who in that moment had turned and directed them a knowing look, and just smiled). Minho got closer to Jonghyun very furtively and put his hand on his. Jonghyun blushed and looked away.

"Come on," started Minho. "after what just happened you get like this?"

"We're in front of everyone."

"So? I don't want to deny anything to anyone." At this, Jonghyun turned to see him. "Hyung, I _like_ like you."

Jonghyun's face brightened up.

"I _like_ like you too, Minho-yah."

Minho smiled and attracted Jonghyun's chin with his hand, and then he kissed him on the lips.

"Look, kids. Don't those two make a lovely couple?"

They both turned slowly to glare at whoever had said that. And who else than Key.

"Yes, Kibum-hyung! They are a very cute couple!" answered a happy Kwanghoon.

"Key..." said Jonghyun in a very threatening way. "when I get you, I'm gonna--"

In that moment, he lost his balance and fell flat on the floor. Minho worried. Key laughed.

"What did we miss?" said Jinki with a plastic cup of Sprite on his hand, who was approaching them with Taemin, who was eating a slice of pizza.

"A lot, Onew." answered Key. "You missed a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun and in record time! I started and finished it yesterday.
> 
> By the way, here's how [Minho](https://kfrenzy.files.wordpress.com/2011/01/minho.png) looks and here's how [Jonghyun](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/14045307/large.png) looks. (I don't know why, but I've developed a certain liking for Jonghyun's hairstyle in Lucifer, and I cannot stop imagining him with that hairstyle xd) Look at Minho. He even looks like a professional football player like Cristiano Ronaldo xd I guess that makes Jonghyun a soccerbooter (botinero) (?
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
